Talk:Bound Sword (Skyrim)
Can't find the spell tome in Dead's Respite. Am I mistaken to believe it is a random loot and as such, can't be found in a donjon reliably? : I also did not find the book in Dead Men's Respite. I looked into the cell with Creation Kit and it wasn't there either. Probably random Loot by Player, since there are Leveled Draugr Warlocks in the Room. : I did stumble upon the Book in Treva's Watch on a Table. damage? Does the damage from Bound Swords and other Conjured Weapons scale with level? 10:54, December 3, 2011 (UTC) : From what I can tell, no. The weapon type's perks and skill level affect damage. The Conjuration level and any perk that isn't Mystic Binding seem to have no effect on bound weapons aside from duration. And Mystic binding seems to increase the base damage of the weapon by a certain percentage or even a hard set number (that doesn't seem to be equal for each weapon, as Bound Sword got the biggest overall increase from that perk) and then skills and perks are applied to the new base damage. This of course means that Bound Weapons on the whole are going to be weaker than conventional weapons due to the inability to be sharpened.FinaLLancer (talk) 08:50, December 9, 2011 (UTC) :: I noticed that Bound Weapons DO get a bonus from their respective sources of combat - that is, Bound Swords will get a damage increase from One Handed Weapons attack damage increments, Bound Battleaxe from Two-Handed damage increments, and Bound Bow from Archery power increasing perks/items.Bloodtom1 (talk) 01:19, January 2, 2012 (UTC) :: That they do indeed, but he asked if it scaled with your Character Level. The weapon skill and all perks with bound weapons, so any one handed sword perks with with the Bound Sword. The One Handed damage perks also affect Bound Sword's damage, but the Conjuration skill does not. The only Conjuration related thing that affects Bound Sword's (or any other Bound Weapon's) damage is Mystic Binding, and that increases the base damage of the Weapon by a set amount, there is no scaling. 01:23, April 26, 2012 (UTC) :: It's a shame that is doesnt scale with your conjuration skill, it doesnt get to be used neither by warriors nor by mages. Even battlemages have better options than this spell. ThissiusD (talk) 18:01, September 1, 2012 (UTC)ThissiusD Locations I also did not find a copy of bound sword in the place mentionned. Other online wikis do not mention this spell tome in that dungeon. Can it be clarified or cleaned up ? I already had that spell when entering the dungeon, so maybe it did not appear for this reason. :90% of the time, spell tomes are randomized loot. Each time you visit a possible spawn point for one, the book should and probably is different. The only static copies of this spell, I believe, are the ones sold by merchants. --— Deyvid Petteys (bother \ 18:30, February 19, 2012 (UTC) ::I went into the Creation Kit and loaded the cell for Treva's Watch. SpelltomeBoundSword is placed on that table in the southeastern corner. ::Amentur (talk) 19:06, February 19, 2012 (UTC) Amentur 19:05, Febuary 19, 2012 (UTC) Does anyone know the exact damage for bound sword, factoring in : mystic binding and 100 one-handed skill? 20:02, March 24, 2012 (UTC) I just started a new character, and once i got into the keep with ralof and looted gunjar's body and then took out my iron war axe, the bound sword spell was placed in my left hand. it doesnt show up in my spell list, and after i sheathed and then unsheathed my axe the spell was gone. Crashing when using bound weapons Below is a link to a method of fixing the problem that is far less messy the the one mentioned on the main page. Testing has confirmed its effectiveness. ctd-when-casting-bound-sword/page-3 End Times (talk) 22:24, January 12, 2014 (UTC) Max Damage How much damage would the sword do if I had 100 skill in one-handed, conjuration and had all the perks that increased the damage of the spell? Zu'u lost daal. Alduin1996 (talk) 17:04, September 28, 2014 (UTC)